Matter's of the heart:After Advent
by tristar3149
Summary: This story takes place a year after Advent. Cloud OCC. A woman who happens to be Aerith's sister shows up in the pool inside the church, Tifa has died in an unforseen illness. AU. DISCLAIMER I do not own anything of FFVII either it be games or the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Gone in to the Life Stream

Gone are the days of happiness, caring, and what ever else you wanted to need to survive in this world. I on the other hand have not even know what that means, all I know is that some one died and hence here I am to take the person who died and stuff that I had no clue. See I am not that old but I am older than what most people would consider, I know things that no one dose. I am part of the life stream, then part of Genova herself, then there are this fickle people, and that they make up what is bad in me to the good. I know who Sephiroth is and the two people that make me are Tifa and Aerith.

Yes Aerith was consider as an ancient, who there are not that many out there and they keep them selves low keyed to be noticed. Aerith was my sister in many ways, I am considered as an ancient and Rufus Shinra knew about me, got me and kept me away from other people and the life I was suppose to live.

So here I am lying in a place that I have no clue where, but I know that there is water around me and that I am wet. I heard a weeping somewhere in the corner, I moved just a little bit and saw that there was a child.

"Child why do you cry?" I asked.

"Marlene, but who are you?" Said the girl's voice.

"I'm not for sure what my name is or why I am here." I said to the girl. "You did not answer my question."

"I lost a mother figure and Cloud lost his love, and very close friend while the rest lost their friend. My brother Denzel is here also but I think he went to get Cloud considering that he saw you first." Marlene said.

I move around the water and got my footing, just then noticing that I was naked as a jaybird. I hope this Cloud can bring some cloths. Before I know it, I heard a cycle that was coming this way and it was going fast. I was standing in the shadows just to keep my dignity; I was still talking to the young girl as I head footsteps walking up the steps and inside of the building that I was in.

"Marlene, you ok? Who were you talking to?" He said

"A lady, she is still here some where." The girl said to him.

"Hello? I do not remember my name or where I came from. I am in the corner to the left of you in the shadows because I am naked and I so not wish to show that to the children." I said to the tall blonde man standing next to the girl.

"Ok, there should be a blanket near the wall just a bit farther to the right of you." He said and I looked over to where he was talking about and there it was. I grabbed it and wrapped it around me and made sure that it was tight and would not fall down on me.

I walked out to the small light and each one of them gasped, the loudest was Cloud himself. I looked around to see what he was gasping at, and then it had to be me that he was gasping at.

"Ok, this is awkward. Why do you gasp at me for?" I asked getting mad.

"You remind me of a friend and another friend that I lost today, from an illness that was not seen." He said in all honesty.

"Ok, sorry for that." I said back to him.

"Marlene, you ready to go back home?" He asked the girl.

"Yes cloud I am. What about her? She dose not remember her name. Can she come with us?" the girl asked.

"Sure, but there is not enough room for you and her." He said back to the girl.

"I can wait if you want to come back and get me, it is late the kids should be inside anyway." I said to him. I had this odd pull to him.

"Will you wait?" He asked. I nodded my head and sat down on the steps of the place as he put the girl on the back end and she grabbed a hold of him and he took off, leaving me to my thoughts and waiting for memories to take a hold so I could remember who I was.

It had been at least 20 minuets of sitting there when I heard sounds of something, not for sure what it was but I was kind of spooked. Just as I was ready to run for it I heard Clouds cycle coming closer to where I was at, but I could not keep my eyes off the sound and where it was coming from.

It showed it self and punched on me like I was dinner. I reacted on instinct as I grabbed a steal pole and swung it around and it connected to what ever it was that was attaching me. I heard a yelp and then scampering away from me, but I did not let go until I heard his voice calling me from my right shoulder.

"Hey, you all right?" He asked, I looked down and some how I knew to get into this stance.

"Yea, I am all right, just spooked that is all." I said to him as I dropped the pipe and walked back to his cycle as he got on and I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around him as he took off into the night.

The wind in my hair felt wonderful but I knew that we were to fast to let go so I tucked my head down on his shoulder blade, I smelled his sent and slightly smiled, it was something that I was use to and should have remembered it. He did not ask question at this time, which I was thankful, cause the honest truth I do not remember much of anything. We stopped and he parked his cycle, I get off and he did not that much after I did. He led me to the kitchen, which had a sandwich and a drink for me. I looked at it with a question look.

"Marlene made it for you, she has a feeling that you have not eaten for a while." He said as I sat down and started to eat the sandwich and drink what it ever it was. I got up and started to clean the dishes that I had. He got back up and motioned me to follow him to a bedroom that I am sure that has not been used for a while. I saw that there was clothing there and a nightshirt to sleep in.

"Thank you for everything Cloud, I know I am a total stranger to you and the kids." I said to him. He smiled a sad smile.

"Its no problem, you can stay as long as you want or need. Maybe we will talk some more tomorrow. I bid you good night." He said and then left to his room. I looked over to the bed and sat down on it and then laid down and instantly fell asleep.

_**Looking out of a window while suspended in green water, Faces staring at me, some smiling and some looking in pure sadistic glee. **_

"_**Rufus, she is awake, do we proceed in the experiment?" The one in a lab coat asked a younger looking man who was standing by the door.**_

"_**Yes, start with the injections of Jenova cells and then with the others." He said and then turned away, hearing screams coming from the tank.**_

_**The screams were coming from me and they were blood curling to hear even in my own ears. I heard a voice that was soothing and yet sad. **_

"_**Sarith, calm down you will come out of this with more knowledge. You will be our avenger, for when you get out of this. I will be dead." The voice said and I knew it was my sister. I cried and screamed as the injections continued. **_

_**Time shifted and I was standing in a clearing while wielding a sword that was twice as long as I am and then there was other swords and stuff, it was all most like fencing but with deadly animals and stuff. **_

_**Lets just say that there was consequences to reactions that was not to their liking, so when I refused to kill another animal that was scared of me. I was punished for what I did not do. Those left scars not only physical and mental, either way I screamed when there were needles or other things that go bump in the tank. **_

I woke up screaming into the darkness that was around me. I looked everywhere and nowhere all at the same time as bits and pieces of my memory came back to me. I heard a door open and then slam shut. I felt arms wrap around me…

"Hey, you are having a nightmare wake up, before you wake up the kids." The blonde-haired person said to me. Slowly my vision came to the here and now; I was shivering not from cold but from fear.

"I'm all right for now, Thank you for waking me up and my name is Sarith. Some of my memories are coming back; just not ready to talk about it at the moment until all of my memories are all with me. Cloud, do you happen to know a Rufus Shinra?" I asked.

"Yes, he is something al together different, but that is some of my past that I am not ready to talk about either." Cloud said to her. "Sarith, why does that sound like Aerith?"

"Cause she was my sister, I remember a little of it well of me and her." I said to him as he looked confused.

I smiled at him, "You don't have to say it, I know what happened, and it was not your fault."

"I know, a lot happened a year ago. Tifa is the one I was talking about who left us this year. You also look like her also." He whispered, we sat there not talking but just trying to communicate with out talking.

"Where is she?" Rufus asked Rude

"She some how gotten out and we have no idea where she is." Rude said back.

"I want her found, now." Rufus said before he walked away.

"Yes sir." Rude said as he went to find his partner.

"Reno, come on we have to find her. Before she remembers." Rude said to the red headman standing by the door.

"I know, it is going to be hell if she does, It the point where she got so good and now she is gone, I think there was inside help." Reno said. As they left.

Rufus was in his study looking around. _"If this is, a big mess up me has been in. I knew I should have killed her when she messed up the last time. She knows where all of the Mako is at. I need her back and now, before all this hit's the fan."_ He thought as he went towards his bedroom.

Waking up to children laughing was something that I was not use to. I got up and put the cloths on that was sitting out for me last night and walked up to the door. Walking down the hall, I noticed the pictures on the walls and slowly looked at them until I saw one that was standing on its own.

I reached it and study it then I was hit with more memories of my life before. I shook my head to clear it and then reached up and touched the portrait of the two women that was there with the rest of their friends.

"Sister, what happened to me? I have very little memory of what we were growing up. " I whispered to the person in the picture. I looked over to the dark haired woman that was next to my sister. I smiled and I knew it was Tifa. I felt a small hand on my arm, I looked down to the girl that saved me from being alone.

"Marlene, how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good and how did you sleep?" She asked me.

"Good if you can call that." I said back and then smiled as I saw her brother standing in the doorway.

"You must be Denzel." I asked the young boy. Who smiled and then nodded his head. "It is good to meet you."

"As it is Sarith, It feels that I met you some where but I know that this is the first time that I have seen you." He said back to me. I felt the girl pull me to the kitchen I looked in and saw that they made me breakfast. I smiled again and sat down with them and eat with them. We heard heavy foot falls down the hall and coming this way.

Cloud walked in and looked at what was going on in here. " Well I see that you are up." He said.

I nodded my head and then eat some more. " I need to go to the store for a few things, don't worry about it I have money." I said.

He nodded his head and sat down with us. "You hungry? Thirsty?" I asked him.

"No, I am good, so when do you plan on going? I think we have a lot to talk about well as much as you can remember anyway." He said to me. I loved over and nodded my head. When we were finished, I washed the dishes and then went to the door.

For the first time in a long time, I felt free, but I still had to look over my shoulder, for what ever it was something was telling me that I had to keep on my toes. I was being hunted I knew that much. Walking down the street, I noticed a shop that was open and held a bunch of stuff. I walked in and went to the racks of cloths picking out what I wanted and went to the music that I liked and a few other things that was to my taste. That was when I noticed a long sword, I asked the person behind the desk to get it out for me because I anted to see it.

"Yes ma'am." The owner said and grabbed it and gave it to me to see. I held it and then checked the balance swirling it to see if it would appeal to me and that it did so I bought it and walking out of the store I walked back to 7thheaven and went to my room to get dressed. I then walked back into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"That out fit appeals to you." He said from the doorway.

I wore a black leather pants, leather boots that went up to my knees that had a slight heal. My under shirt was blood red and above that was a black leather vest. I had the strap the held the sword that I purchased slung across my back. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail and the rest was braided and swung freely. I turned around to see him.

"I just wished they had a black leather duster would have been better, but beggar's can't be choosers. Where are Denzel and Marlene at?" I asked as I finished off the water.

"Beret has Marlene and Denzel for the day or two. So it is just you and me for now. I see that you have a sword, if you can't remember much, how do you know to wield a sword?' He asked.

" I have fuzzy memories of learning how to wield more than just a sword. I also know that I was subject to injection of Genova cells, I know who Sephiroth is, some how he is always in the shadows waiting to pounce on the first chance he can get. I have some memories of me and my sister growing up. " I said but was interrupted by two people standing behind Cloud.

I know I tensed up. Cloud saw me tense up and looked behind him only to see Rude and Reno.

"What are you guys here for?" Cloud asked.

"Sarith?" Reno asked.

I looked him dead in his eye and grimaced as he said my name. I knew I had to get out of there. I jumped up and over them and was down the hall grabbing my sword and I was out of the door and was on food running to where ever I thought I would be safe.

"To answer your question Cloud, We are looking for her, Rufus wants her back." Rude said to Cloud.

"She escaped?" Cloud asked again.

"Yes, Come on Reno lets go and get her." Rude said as they took off.

Cloud did not even think he had a feeling where he could find her. He went to his cycle and got out of there and went to the church but did not find her there so he went out side of the city only to see her standing at the top of heap of dirt.

When he got up there he noticed that she was crying silently. "Hey, it is ok, they are gone." He said to me.

"Its not that only, they had help beat me until I broke, spirit, body and mind. I do not know if I am coming or going. I hate this, I am never going to be free, and they see me as a threat and a pointer for more Mako." I said to him.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" He asked.

"Can you take me to the last place where my sister was at?" I asked.

Just as I said that, they showed up. I waited for something.

"Sarith come back home." Reno asked.

"Never to that place again, am I done. I want my freedom." I said back as I hunched ready for what ever they had in mind.

"You do know that gives us no choice." Rude said to me. I smirked at him ready.

"Did Rufus ever tell you not to mess with things that can thump back?" I asked him. He looked nervous.

"No, we are just doing our jobs, because if we don't bring you back then we will be punished." Rude said back as he came to me.

"You should have known not to mess with your fucking nightmare." I said as I throw a punch in his face and sailed over the cliff. I looked over to Reno.

"You want this or not come on Reno, You want to mess with this?" I asked as I saw him get mad. He came after me with a high kick to the face but jumps out of the way and landed my own roundhouse kick and his skidded away from me. Rude came up behind me to try to tackle me, which he did, I was tripped and landed on my back looking up into his face. I smiled again and pushed him off me.

"Stop, I do not wish to hurt you both, even though you deserve it, go tell your boss that I will not come back to that fucking hell hole you call home." I said as I got on the back of Clouds bike and we took off.

"I see you can take care of your self." He said to me.

I smiled "Yes, I can and more of my memories come back and the more I hate Shinra and who ever he is friends with that includes the damned science ties that did those damn experiments on me, to me make me who I am now." I said back to him as we went into the wilderness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten City

We made good time from Midgar to the edge of the glowing forest. I whispered into his ear "I have got to get me one of these." He smiled at that and then said.

"I have an extra you can have; you know how to use one of these?"

"I think I have, not for sure." I said back to him. We reached the citadel of the place I got off and the he did to, I walked up the water, kneeled down, and touched it. I could feel my sister there.

"_Sarith, is that truly you?" She asked._

"_Yes, sister it is me, I know what happened and I am here with your friend. Why sis I get out now and not when you needed me the most" I asked her._

"_The reason for that it was my destiny to be like this; the reason why you are out now is that Cloud needs you. In addition, you are needed for another mission that you will be taking; even though you will be followed, you need to take this. I am not sure what you will find and who you will have to fight but it will avenge our fallen race, you are the only one that is alive and can take this." My sister said._

"_I miss you sister, I really do. But it would have been me that is in the live stream not you; I was the black sheep of our family." I said back to her_

"_Dillydally, shilly-shally. You knew perfectly well that you are to live and maybe fall in love, make friends and go places, even enhanced as you are, you can do this." She said back to me and instantly I saw everything and even some of the future. I smiled and then cried._

"_Fine, I will do this for you, but for no one else." I said back again. I could almost see her smile and then she was gone._

I stood back up and staring into the water as I took his hand and almost to a whisper. "She loved you, when no one else would, even when she knew that you were not really in SOLIDER either, Cloud she wants you to be happy and move on. Take care of the kids, but you need to move on. Tifa will always be with you, the unforeseen illness that killed her, She had it all her life and it finally caught up with her and she did not want to worry you of how weak she was getting. She knew it would kill you to see her dwindle away to nothing if you knew. She still loves you even being where she is now; she knew that just being friends was enough to make her happy. She knew that you will find some one to love, she wants you to take it and live." I whispered to him.

I turned to him and saw that there was even tears, reaching up I rubbed them away with a sad smile. He looked over to me. "I brought her hear in the same place where your sister was killed and laid to rest here in the water. I miss her and yes, I loved her as a friend, we were a family of sorts. I know what I have to do and I will do what is asked of me from her." He said to me. It was my turn to have tears. He even rubbed them away from my cheeks.

"_**Two lost souls find each other under circumstances that in dire need. Two will be come one and live on, to become the two greatest heroes' that this world has not seen in a long time. In this prophecy has been foretold and is now in motion." A voice said sounding older than the elders of this world. "Take this and find your friends, They are going to be needed, the one that has came back will come back after this, I give you both blessings of the elders and be safe on this journey. When you come out of this you will be one with each other and have a happy life." The voice said again.**_

We looked around to only see a figure of one of the elders, who smiled and vanished. I looked over to Cloud who looked like it was natural to see one of them.

"Sephiroth will be coming again. I wonder if his little friend will be coming with." He asked. I shook my head as to say that I did not know what was going to happen.

"Where do we start?" I asked. He looked back at me and then pulled out his phone and started to phone his friends. He had it set for them to meet us at seventh heaven.

"You think it is safe for me to be there? You know that those two goons are going to be on the look out for me." I said as I arched my brow.

"Yea, it should be good for now. I think they went to tell Rufus that they have seen you and he is not going to be happy to know that you kicked the shit out of them." He said with a small smile.

I only nodded my head to that as I walked away. He grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes. I was taken by the beauty of his face and sorrow in his eyes. I leaned into him so close our noses were touching moving to the side of his face I reached his ear and whispered. "I would guess that we were talked bout before we were born, so in retrospect we are the two lost souls destined to be one?"

I heard him breathe and swallow thickly. He head move to my ear. "It would seem, so where do we go knowing this." He whispered which sent shivers down my spin.

"I don't know, you losing a love and me never having found love until now, I feel a pull to you not that is a bad thing. You are truly a handsome man." I said back. While reaching for my sword, because I heard something coming to us.

I whirled around to see the very two that I so wanted to kill. "You guys can not leave me alone for nothing?"

"You know we can't go empty handed." Reno said back to me

I walked over to them and handed something that only Rufus would know. "Take that to him and let him know that I am dead. Tell him that is the only way for me to be free." I said to them and walked back to Cloud.

"I will do this, Cloud take care of her, she is like a baby sister that I never had." Reno said to us and Rude nodded his head to agree.

"Sister? You do not break your sister's body, mind and spirit and you all had a hand in it." I spat back.

"We were working under orders; it was not like we liked it, and not even Tseng liked it." Rude said in their defense.

"Yea, right. Elaina was the only one that never did anything to me. I was subjected to every test that they knew and that did not include the injection of Jenova cells over the period of time, I think I have more that Sephiroth and who ever else was injected, well maybe not him he was subjected to them since he was born, it was no wonder he is psychopathic lunatic." I said to them.

"We know how much crap you went through." Rude said again. I shook my head and smiled back at them.

"No, I don't think you do." I said as I said an earth spell at them. The earth shook under neith them, cracks in the earth widen as there legs were on either side of the crack.

"Sarith, please stop we will do what you asked. We do this even know what will happen, he will not be pleased." Reno said.

I stopped and nodded my head. They left without another world. "I will be coming to get Rufus and his merry band of scientist." I said to them.

I looked back at Cloud who was standing by Fenrir ready to go. I walked up to him, said, "They really know how to kill a mood.", and got on behind him wrapping my arms around him and we took off back to the meeting that I was sure to meet everyone. Even though we were going to be early, I am sure there was more to say between each other when we got there.

We got there and I went to my room and got ready for a shower. I noticed that there were cloths sitting on my bed, which was strange because I never bought these.

"Figured, you want some cloths. Consider this as a good-bye gift, hope to see you soon. Love Reno and Rude."

I reached out and pulled them away from each other, they were like I was wearing but only a deeper red and black. That is when I noticed the coat I was wanting hanging on the back of my door. I got in and took a hot shower, which felt wonderful. I got out and then dressed in the cloths that was sitting for me. I folded my other and packed them up for later. I went to the hallway to see that he was sitting in his room reading some delivery notices.

"So how many do you have to do?" I asked. He turned around and noticed what I was dressed in.

"Where did you get those cloths?" He asked.

"Reno and Rude as a good bye gift." I said back to him. He motioned me to sit down on his bed. I went into his room but I did not sit down just yet. "I know you want to talk about what happened, but I still feel like I do. I feel this pull to you; I am not for sure how you feel." I said to him.

"I feel that pull also, it's just weird." He said to me as he got up and stood in front of me. I could smell that he too took a shower, he smelled like a man and that was good for me. He raised his hand to touch my cheek, when his hand was there I leaned into it and sighed.

He was right it was weird, and slightly unnerving. I looked into his blue eyes and saw a flicker of so many emotions, love, lust, and even a small hit of happiness. I moved into him closer once again as my arms reached for his neck. It was slow and sweet, our lips touched in a kiss that turned into a passionate and needful kiss. He pulled me in closer as to be flush with me. I could feel his muscles work under his skin. We broke form this kiss to rest our head on each other breathing fast.

"They will be here in a few, you hungry?" He asked with a smile.

I laughed and went down to the first floor and made my way to the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans, ingredients. I then stir fried the shrimp and the fettuccine noodles when it was all done there sat two plates of butter shrimp in noodles. I came back out, sat one plate down in front of him, and took my seat in front, and we started to eat.

I was nervous to say the least this would be the first time I have seen al of his friends. I wondered if they would like me and not see me trying to move into what Tifa was. In the end, my nerves were so wound up I was nearly bouncing off walls.

He put his hands on my shoulder just to stop me from bouncing out of the stole. "Hey, they are not going to see you as an intruder, they all knew that me and Tifa was friends. Besides you will remind them of Aerith and that will be a big help." He said with a smile. I could not help it I smiled back as I rested my head on his warm shoulder, I sighed in contentment as his head rested on mind, He kissed my head as the door opened and in came Vincent Valentine, him being almost vampire like.

I watched as each an every one of them came walking through the door. Denzel and Marlene both came up to me and hugged me. I was slightly taken back but then I just hugged them back.

"How have you two been? Not giving Barrett any trouble are you?" I asked them both. They nodded their head no. "Ok well then are you two hungry?" I asked again.

"No, Father feed us before we left. If it is all right to you we want to go to our room and play for a little while." Marlene said as they mounted the stairs up to their room.

"This place is more you're than mine. You don't have to tell me where you are going, but I thank you anyway." I said back to them as they smiled and raced up the steps.

"You are your sister's sister." Cid said to me. I smiled.

"I'm no where near like my sister. Do not get me wrong we come from the same mother and father. She was never taken away and experimented on either. I am the last Cetra." I said as I grabbed a shot glass and a bottle under neith the bar and pored a drink.

"Cloud, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Vincent asked as he watched me carefully. Cloud explained everything to them from the kids finding me up until now. Needles they were speechless and was in wonder of how I had survived and that Reno and the Turks was looking for me. I smiled at that.

"In everything that has happened, I have no clue in what is coming, all I know me and Cloud was talked about before we were born. I know there is more in my mind that I have not remembered, but if it is as bad as the memories that I have I don't want to remember them." I sighed "But I have a feeling that it is vital that I do remember." Just as I said that it all came flooding back to me, meetings the conditioning that I received, the beatings, injections of more than just Jenova's cells, so much came back at one time. The more I was sadden at what had happened and how many people were killed in this long fight. I stood their looking at nothing and not hear anything. I Crumpled to the ground, as I did my head hit the counter leaving a nice dent in it.

Breathing fast and hard as every thing flickered in my mind screen. Curling up into a fetal position shaking, crying, closing my eyes hoping this would stop as I was getting a headache from it all. Training sessions with all types of weapons and with people and monsters that roamed the outer lands. I gasped as the last part of my memory was in place.

Gasping for air as I slowly got up from the floor. From where every one was at they all were looking at me. I still looked my sister with only black streaks mixed in with very little silver hair. My eyes were blue with flecks of brown and a few others. " I remember it all, and like I said it is bad, so many scientist, my cell, the injections of god knows what else besides Jenova cells, the pain, the conditioning, the knowledge of every working mechanical machine, The knowledge where all of the Mako is at, the beatings, the ….." I moaned at the last part.

"Wait you know where all the Mako is at?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I know that you are an ex-Turk, I know just about everything about everyone in here. I had to read every bio that Shinra had on you people and everyone that worked for them. Like I told my sister it should have been me that died at Sephiroth's sword, not her." I said to them.

"Oh no, you don't." Cloud said to me as he came to me. To everyone's surprised his kissed me. "I do not want to hear that, you were saved to save me and the people I care about. The elders knew what the future to them held…." He was cut off.

"_**You are right Cloud, two lost souls coming to gether as one. If the remnants called Jenova mother, there has to be a brother or even a father. Lets tell you this, Yes Jenova was a calamity, heaven dark harvanger, what you will call it, was one us the only female that was considered a elder. She had a family while living, her brother took over her spot and he has now decided to come and claim what was hers to his. We cannot stop it but you people can. We know that you will succeed in this. Cetra's are our descendants. Sarith here just happened to be at the right place wrong time. I will go, but be ready for he comes soon, you will notice things happening, and yes there are still parts of Jenova around, Cloud take care of my descendant she carries a lot on her shoulders. Sephiroth and his or her remnants will be showing up soon also, they are the fore warning that he will be here." The Elder said with a kind voice as he looked over to me.**_

"_**My sweet granddaughter, what happened to you was planed and what you went through will be worth it in the end. Cloud your elder line is proud of you and you are worthy of the Strife name." The Elder spoke again and the disappeared.**_

"They are so long winded." I said with a small smile. Which got Cloud laughing. "Red how many are in your tribe?" I asked again.

"We have family all over the place." He said again. I got a piece of paper and gave him all the places that had major deposits of Mako.

"You think you and your family can cover all of these to keep it out of Shinra's hands?" I Asked him as he read what was written down.

"It should be no problem. I will get right on it. My Lady you are very gracious in protecting the planet, you are truly your sister." Red said back to me that took me off my feet. I smiled to him and then looked at the rest of the people gathered here.

"I do not know how to convince you of this need, I know half of you do not trust me as of yet, Yuffie, Vincent, and even you cid and Barrett, all I can say is this I hope in time that you can trust me and accept me for me and not what I know of you all. I will never use this knowledge to harm or get you harmed." I said as I looked at them all.

"If anything that, that elder said was true and will be true, I think I can speak for all of us we trust you in what your words entail for us. I do not compare you to Tifa or your sister, you are you and that is good in its self." Vincent said to me.

"I trust you with my daughter and with Denzel. That is all I need." Barrett said back.

"You are good in my book." Cid said also.

"It took a while for these guys to trust me being an ex-thief and what my heritage is so yea I can trust you also." Yuffie said back with a smile.

I think told them everything that had happened to me and who did it all. They were abashed and dismayed. I looked over to the clock and had an eerie feeling come over to me. I looked over to the door just as it banged open. There stood Reno and Rude along with Tseng. I was ready for an attach from them.

"Tseng we have to go, she remembers everything." Reno said to him he only had to look into my eyes.

"Rufus wants her back, there is no way we are leaving with out her." Tseng said back.

"Ok go ahead, it's your funeral. Not mine." Reno said back as he backed out the door with Rude in tow.

"Tseng, I do remember everything that had happened to me and for my personal vendetta to you and Rufus, it would be best if you left." I said to him as my eyes took an unearthly glow and switched back and forth in colors until they settled to a green, raising my hand every single knife that was at the bar came into the air and hovered waiting to be sent flying to the man standing alone.

"You know that I can not do that. If you do that then we will be on your tail the whole time you are free, you are too powerful to be free, and you know this." He said.

I laughed, "What is it with me being alive? Leave please, I really do not want to hurt you. I would guess Reno did not tell Rufus that I was dead by my own hand." I said. Tseng shook his head no. "I would ask you that same thing, if anything do it for the planet. That is all I ask."

"For the planet?" He asked.

"I am not going to tell you, but do this as a favor for me please consider me dead, I do not care what you tell Rufus. Please Tseng" I begged.

"Ok, I will let this go and you will be considered dead in the books, but if he finds out that you are alive then it is my head." Tseng said back to me and then left. I let the knives go back into their spots.

"Well, I have never seen a Turk back down like that." Cid said out loud.

"Well no you would not, but they did considering they are the ones that broke my body, soul and spirit. They owe me a lot. I kept them from being punished a lot of the times." I said as I took another shot of whisky.

"So we wait here for this brother to come and Sephiroth to knock on our door?" Vincent asked.

"I would think so, but I think it is not going to be held at Midgar." I said back.

"What about us?" Marlene asked from the stairs.

"You want to come and see my homeland and be a guest at my father's house?" Yuffie asked the kids.

Barrett looked at Yuffie and then to the kids. "Ok, maybe as a second choice, but if we all go maybe Reeves would take them also if your father would say no." Barrett said to her and she shook her head to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Sonata

It had been a week since I met his friends. We sold the bar and moved into a regular place with a storefront in it and hence Strife Delivery service came into public know. We were busy for a change, we he was during that time I had relearned how to drive his cycle and had gotten my own. As for everything else was second nature for me, during the times of a lull in the business I was, working out, not that I needed it but it was good to keep up the routine. It was one of those sessions that I was working out with music, yea I like the darker stuff, like Avenged Sevenfold and a few others. That Cloud came in the middle of it.

"I would have never thought that you liked this kind of music." He said.

"You would be surprised what I like to listen to. Like to spar?" I asked as I grabbed my sword.

"Really?" He said as he half smiled at that. I laughed at that.

"Yes really, don't go easy with it either just because I am a woman either." I said as I ready myself. He came at me and swung his part of his fusion buster sword, Needles it was loud with a clang of metal against metal. We were half way through the spar when he smirked leaving his self-open that I took and was catch in mid step with a kiss that astounded me. I deepened it as I dropped my sword and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"You two need to get a room somewhere with all the pent up….well you know what I mean." Reeve said with amusement in his voice.

We broke apart with smiles. "Reeve nice to see you but what brings you to here? Need a delivery done or what?" Cloud asked.

"I dropped in because Marlene and Denzel miss you both and wanted to see you." He said as the two came running in. They went to Cloud first and then to me.

"Hmmm, have you two been good?" I asked them. They on return smiled a mischievous smile.

"Ok, what have you two gotten into now?" Cloud asked. They in return looked over to Reeve who smiled.

"They have gotten into so much trouble it is unbelievable." He said with a smile.

"Ok, what is up with you all? I know these kids are not that bad, as a matter of fact they are well behaved." I said with a smile.

"They have been really good, it's just that they missed you that is all, plus I have sighted someone's that everyone thought as dead." Reeve said.

"Let me guess Sephiroth?" Cloud said.

"Him and Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo." Reeve said to us.

"The first sign. Where did you see them?" I asked.

"They showed up at the ruins of Nilbelheim," Reeve said to us. Cloud looked like he seen a ghost.

"Why there?" He asked himself.

"That is your home town, if I remember." I said to him as he nodded his head.

"That is where I watched my mother burn thanks to Sephiroth. I wonder why he is not attaching anything, why is Kadaj and his brothers with him, but if what the elder said they are all so remnants of Jenova." He said back.

"Cloud if you think about it, so are everyone that has been in Hojo's experiments, which also includes you Sarith. From what I can gather and what was left in his notes, you were his last thanks to Rufus, You have just as much as Sephiroth so it is no wonder you are just as powerful as he is and pro efficient in magic, call that if you will." Reeve said to me, now I look like I seen a ghost. I looked at Cloud and he held a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Its about time someone besides me can kick his ass." Cloud said to me while laughing.

"All right, Mr. Comedian. I am getting hungry and I am sure the kids are also, Reeve want to stay for dinner?" I asked him.

"Sure? I did not know after being under lock and key you would learn how to cook?" He asked in all honesty.

"Even being locked up, I still learn how to cook, sew, dance, and sword fighting, hand to hand combat, just about all of marshal arts you know and few thing that I do not wish to talk about." I said to him.

"It says in the file about you he left behind that you were…" He never finished. I slapped his face hard.

I was mad, hurt, and sad. "I do not and will not talk about this in front of Marlene and Denzel, they do not need to hear the horror I went through…..Do you hear me Reeve?" I hissed.

He nodded while rubbing his cheek that had my handprint. "Sorry about that, really." He said as I cooked dinner. While all of that was going on, I thought to myself not paying attention to what was going on around me besides cooking and such.

I got done and put the plates on the table and dished out dinner for us all and eat in silence.

"Reeve you leaving soon?" Cloud asked. Who he nodded his head as to say yes. "I am taking back Marlene and Denzel I have a feeling that you guys are going to cheek out what I said." He said. It was Cloud that nodded his head that they were.

"Reeve, before you leave please take my apology of slapping you." I said to the man that was getting ready to leave.

"It is me that should be saying that, even all that has happened you are still a kind and generous soul. I will take you apology and go with it as friends." he said back to me before he left. I looked over to the clock and the calendar to notice that there is going to be a full moon out tonight and this would be first time I would see it in a long time. Taking my coat, I put it on, while Cloud was watching me.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Following me out the door and locking it behind him.

"I need to get out of the city, there is going to be a full moon and I would like to see it." I said to him. He got on his cycle and motioned for me to get behind him, which I did and we took off to the out skirts of the city. I buried my head by his shoulder and let the tears fall. We stopped and got off I sat down and watched the sun set.

"What really happened to you?" He asked quietly.

"Lets put it this way Hojo was not a nice person when it comes to women and girls liberties. He was a pedophile and a few other things. I would know I found out first hand how he was, many mornings I woke up bleeding and bruised from the night before. That is part of the reason I have not gone farther than kissing I am scared beyond belief not just on the outer but in the inner part of me." I whispered to him. I knew he got what I meant. I sat up and looked over pulling off my coat.

"You see my arms which are not scared or anything…" I said as I pulled the leather vest off and the pulling off the soft shirt underneath it, sitting so my back was to him as I did. "This is where I am scared at and that is not only on my back but it is in the front also." I hear his gasp and felt his ungloved fingers run on the scares that was there. "That is not the only place either they are on my lower torso and upper thighs. He was not a nice man." I whispered.

I cried as his finger traced more scares that I had. That is when I heard him cry as in something that was inaudible. I turned and looked at him; I naturally covered my upper part to look at him. I came up to him and put my finger on his lips to make him stop. "Cloud what ever I went through, I do not regret any of it; lead me to you and Tifa and the gang. Cloud look at me please. I would go through it all over just to be with you even though you lost a friend and love. ...You."I said it with conviction with every kiss I gave him on his cheek.

He then grabbed my head and kissed me harder. I gave into him with out reservations. I submitted. I for got that I was half dressed when my other hand caressed his cheek. His eyes dropped down to my breasts as he licked his lips and so forth. I smiled "I may have had the worst experiences, but I have never been made love too, so this part is new to me also."

His phone rang "Damn it!" he yelled. I laughed as I pulled my soft shirt on. Looking over to him, I gave him a kiss that held hope and love.

"Strife here." He said to who ever it was on the phone.

"Cloud, I have been trying to reach you at home." Yuffie said.

"I am not at home." He simply stated. I laughed.

"Ok, we all are at Midgar wanting to talk to you. There have been more sightings." She said just as that my phone started to ring loudly in the quiet of the night that settled around us.

"Strife's bar and grill here, you killem we grill em." I said.

"Very funny Sarith." Cid said to me. That got Cloud chuckling at me. I stuck my tongue out which made him laugh harder.

"I hear him, tell him to get his scrawny ass back here; we are at the front door waiting." Cid said.

"Wow, you have been hanging out with Vincent to long Cid, you are starting to sound like him." I said back, which earned a grunt from the other end. I laughed. I noticed that he got up and I followed him.

"We will be there in a few hold on to your girly underwear." I said and closed the phone before he could respond.

We got there before they called again. Pulling around back and walking inside of the place Cloud opened the door and let them in.

We all sat around looking at each other like we needed to go and do something other than informing each other of the doom that was coming our way.

"Yuffie, this was not about people being sighted am I right?" I asked the small woman in front of me.

"No, it is not sorry for deceiving you both, but I figured we all get out and have some fun before we all have to get serious soon." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"What have you in mind for fun? Or what kind of torcher you want us to go to?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"I think I know what she was wanting to go to, hang on Ill be right back down." I said as I got up.

I got dressed again and wore something different still wore pants and something to cover up my scars. I heard a gasp from the door as I pulling the shirt down.

"I never seen anyone live through all of that." Yuffie said back to me. I nodded my head and pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in.

"Yuffie is it the new club that you want to go to is it not?" I asked. She nodded as I pulled on the knee-high three inch healed boots. I got up and walked to the door. "Yuffie, it is ok. I am not mad any more." As I walked, back down the steps and back to the group.

"I hope even one is wanting to dance cause it is the club she is dragging us too. I think of it this way, it is a good way to relive stress and yes we need this we have been on edge for a week now." I said to all them that looked at me like I had a third head.

"Ok well if not dance but at least drink and have some kind of fun." I said as I walked to the back door. I heard scuffling behind me and turned around to see the gang follow. I looked at Yuffie and silently asking if she can lead the way to where it is.

She took lead as we followed Cloud looked like he was on guard while we walked to it. I slowed my walk and wrapped my hand into his, he looked down and then up to my eyes as I smiled. We got there and was ushered in, it was a nice place, and at least it was colorful unlike most of the city and what people wore. The music was good also at least it had a beat that was easy to follow. Many people were on the floor just doing what ever they felt like doing.

We got to a table and we all sat around it. I only rolled my eyes as everyone looked like they were stiff as a board. I got up and went to the bar and grabbed us some drinks.

"I did not know what everyone liked but here, drink and be merry." I said as I down my drink and watched every one closely. Yuffie got up and started to drag me out to the floor. When a good song came on. We danced to the beat which like I said was easy to follow, and I latterly studied all of the dances that was out there and I knew what was going through the younger ones. I was having fun, that when I was surrounded by other men and a few people on the next song. I noticed that Yuffie was kind of lost in the crowd but I knew where she was at.

As was the last song this one was easy also. I was then grabbed around the waist and was pulled into another hard body while I grinded against it, I did not know who it was, but it was fun. I kept it up during the next song that I knew very well. The hard body behind me was having a go with it also. I stopped and walked away to get me something to drink and take a small breather. That is when I saw a silver hair in my vision.

I quickly turned only to see another man that had silver hair. I smiled at the man and went on my way to the table. I saw that Cloud and some of the guys sitting there talking. I took a drink and downed it. The next song came on and it was like automatic that I started to wiggle in the chair and sing to the song.

I let some other songs go by and was talking with the rest of them while Yuffie flitted around the stage and building talking to people that she knew.

"Oh come on Barrett, how much oil did you find?" I heard Cid ask.

"Enough to shut out Shinra for a long time." He whispered to us all. I did not hear the rest as I was pulled back on the stage but not far from them by Yuffie again. This song I remembered well. I loved this song. The next one I knew well also.

What I did not know was that Cloud and a few others were watching from the corners of their eyes, but it was cloud that was watching full on.

This song I just let it all out and had fun with it. I heard a gasp as the next song came on and I just let it go. The DJ said that the next couple of songs were going to be slow. Which I thanked cause I was getting tired from a lot of this fast stuff.

I got down off the stage as everyone stared at me again. "Where in the world did you know how to dance like that?" Yuffie asked.

"Most self taught and others was watched, which is about it." I said with a grin.

Yuffie grabbed Vincent and he was dragged to the dance floor for a slow song, which he looked horrified. We all laughed. I was not paying attention as I was being pulled to the dance. I looked to who it was and I was surprised when it was Cloud.

"Who would have known that the planet savor knew how to dance?" I asked him as He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We just swayed in the spot as everyone else disappeared from us and it was just me and him in the room.

"I do, but I was trained for combat, but that dose not mean that we can have hobbies." He said with a cricked smile. I just shook my head and smiled.

"You do know that this feels right, like we were meant to be with each other. I really do not want to leave your side; if anything happens to you, I would follow you in where you go. I pledge this to you Cloud Strife." I said to him.

I noticed that everyone that was at our table had smiles on their faces. I scowled at them, they had this planed from the get go. "But I would understand if it is too soon, considering you only know me for a week and a day. What I said, I said with all honesty that is in my heart and soul, I feel safe, cherished, and loved." I said to him again, as I turned to leave his side he pulled me closer.

"Don't go just yet. It is not often I get to show this part of me. I have no guilty feeling of this; I feel the same as you do. I know that this is what Tifa would want to see; I pushed her away and no letting any one in. We were friends since childhood that I still have trouble remembering at some point, but I do not nor ever did feel the way I feel with you. It has nothing to do with Aerith either, this is all you. You let me be me no questions asked which I love, I am falling in love with you, and that is something that I would never let happen until now. We will get through this and then see what the future holds for us." He said to me which I had tears of joy.

"Cloud Strife, I love you." I said back to him.

"I love you too, Sarith." He whispered back to me. We walked off the stage and went to our friends who still had goofy grins on their faces.

"I knew it, you all had this planed before you came over." I announced to them which broke the tension and they laughed like loons. I huffed and proceeded to go to the door. I was tired and I wanted a shower.

"Where are you going?" Barrett asked.

"Home, I am tired and I want to take a bath, got a problem with it. Mr. Instigator?" I said back as the door closed before he could answer. I was walking down that walk back to our place as I heard the footsteps of Cloud coming up to me and then fell instep with me.

"You know they, knew how we felt about each other, and I told you they would never think of you taking the place of Tifa." He said to me with that smirk.

"I know, I just had to say something to them before I went home, I did not know you wanted to stay with them and catch up with the good times or what not, but we are being followed wither way." I said to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mother

Still keeping a close tab to who ever was following us back to the house, I some what knew who it was but was not for sure. I had reservations as to why they got here so fast and what did they want. We got to the door opened it and went in, I stopped and turned around.

"If you are here to fight, then you should have done it a while ago. Hiding in the shadows is not the way to make the first impression." I said to who ever it was. Then I went into the place with Cloud as we waited for them to show up and either talk or fight.

"Kadaj, why did you want to hide?" Yazoo asked the other brother if you call them that. They had no idea why they were even alive in the flesh sort to speak.

"That us because he is a coward, in confronting Cloud again." Sephiroth said to Yazoo.

"Why would I be a coward in facing our brother?" Kadaj asked.

"She knows that we are here, I can feel it, but who she is, is a part of my past I think." Sephiroth said back, He hated to be like this not exactly remembering his past life, even though there is some remorse in what had happened. He remembered the Meteor and everything that went on after words. He stood their and listen to what the woman had to say.

"That is it, I am going. Whither you guys come along or not. I need to at least talk to Cloud and to the other woman." I said to the other three.

Walking out of the shadows and into the light of the moon I walked to the building that she was at with Cloud, there was something familiar with her but I could not put a finger on it.

Cloud stiffens up when he sensed the three that he knew well. I put my hand on his arm and looked at him. "Give them a chance to explain why they are alive." I said to him, as there was a knock on the door. Getting up and going to the door and open it up to them and they filed in one by one.

"So can you explain that you are alive?" I asked. I knew what happened last year; I could not but hear what was going on.

"Aerith, you are alive also?" Sephiroth asked me.

I shook my head "I am not Aerith, I am her sister Sarith. I look a lot like her, but I am like you and Cloud here, one of Hojo's experiments." I said to the confused man.

He looked at me and then sensed the Jenova cells in me. "I thought you were dead Sephiroth." Cloud said to the other man.

"I told you Cloud, that I will never be a memory. Where is the gang? Better yet where is Tifa?" Sephiroth asked the blond head man.

"I know what you said, I remember what you did. So give me a reason not to kill you here and now? As for Tifa, she died of an unforeseen illness, as it is none of your business. The gang they will be here shortly." Cloud said.

After he said that, the said gang came into the place guns at the ready as well as blades and poles. It was a stand off for a little bit and every one was tense to say the least. Until Marlene walked, out to the middle and said "Dad, guys… I do not feel afraid of them anymore, I do not scene the evil that they were made from experiment or not. They are here because they are scared."

I was knocked for a loop like the rest of them. How could this child of a young age tell that in a person living or questionably dead. That is when there was a bright light at the end of the room and stepped in Aerith, she could not talk to any one except through me.

"Hello everyone, it would seem that every one is here. Even though some are suppose to be dead. You can thank Jenova's brother and his name happens to be Gabriel he in fact has been on here walking this earth, there he met a woman and they had a child that is now an adult, he left her to raise this said child alone. I know none of you trust anyone that is on the opposite side, but you all will have to work together, brother is a lot more powerful than his sister was and this said adult is wondering around getting ready for his father to come back and Gabriel to claim his sister accomplishments and remnants and to continue her journey with this planet…well you get the picture. Keep an eye out for the monster count and strange happening going on they will lead you." She said and then left.

I finally got my own voice back. "Don't ask." I said to them all.

"Well, I see that Aerith still makes herself known," Sephiroth said to him self.

With that, I gave him a dirty look. "That was uncalled for Sephiroth, but seeing that we all have to work with each other, which I know is going to be hard for everyone that fought against you. I must remind others and me that there is something more deadly than he, on its way is. Do not look at me like I am a leader, we are a team and we will put in input where it is needed. Gaia I am sounding like one. Listen I am tired and just want to go to bed. Even though Cloud is not fond of you four, I am not about ready to let you sleep out side. You guys can have my room while I will sleep or not in the living room, at least you can get some piece and quiet." I said as I watched the rest of the team leave.

"Barrett I will understand the circumstances of not letting Marlene and Denzel back here until this is resolved." I said to the darker man, who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I just want to let out a warning, if you four decide to mess around with this woman, I will personally make things difficult." He said as Sephiroth gave him a skeptical look.

"Barrett they are not as strong as they once were. But thanks for the vote of confidence anyway." I said to his retreating back.

"What do you mean not as strong as we were?" Sephiroth asked.

I sighed in agitation. "Looks like we have a lot to talk about, but not before you can give us all the reassurance that you are not going to kill us with that damn sword of yours." I knew I reached my limit of the four I swiftly went up stairs and grabbed sweat pants and a few other things and took them out to the living room. I made sure that the others were to be comfortable.

"You know you do not have to do this." Cloud said from the doorway.

"I know but it would be unkind. I am not like that at all. Besides it not like they even understand what is going on. For all they knew was they were in the Live stream dead, so it was not their fault." I said back to him as he came and sat down on the couch. I curled up to him, I yawned and slowly my eyes closed.

"Come on into my room the bed is big enough for us." He whispered into my ear. I nodded as he carried me to his room. He got undressed and went into his shower. When he was down, I used it and then changed into the sweat pants and a halter-top I use to sleep in. I sat on the bed. I do not know what triggered me to be curled up in a ball on the floor. Begging to be left alone.

"Sari, come out of it, it is me and not Hojo, I would never hurt you. I love you to much to do that and I am a gentleman we can take time until you are ready." He whispered as I gained control over myself and nodded. I got up and sat on the bed again. I felt his arms encircle around me and pull me into his embrace of safety. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I am sorry for that, even though it has been years it is still hard to get over. I hate the fact that I cannot exact my revenge on him, but knowing that he cannot do that any more is comforting to me. I love you Cloud." I whispered and fell asleep in his arms, knowing that he was going to be up for the rest of the night and keeping an eye out on our other guest.

I woke up in the morning to have him asleep and still holding me as he slept. I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, then to his face as dreams played out in his mind some not so kind and others were soft and happy. I wondered if he dreamed of me or just a random good dream. I breathed and took in his sent that was unique to him, I smiled as I tried not to wake him but that did not work as him arms embraced me tighter and his eyes opened as he smiled. " I like this better, with you in my arms." He said in a slight sleepy voice.

"Well I think my bladder and the bed would not like each other if I stayed here." I said with a chuckle as I got up and went to the bathroom and did my morning business. I came back into the bed and lay there in his arms again. "It is not too much more before we have to drop off our packages. On with work and such." I whispered into his ear.

"They can wait. I don't want to leave this bed." He said "It was a first time in a long time that I had a decent nights sleep."

"Ok how this is, we all ready kiss, share an apartment, work, why don't I move my stuff in here and sleep in this bed with you. I think I can handle that, plus you are warm." I whispered back to him as he smiled that wonderful smile.

"I was wondering when you see it my way." He said as he jumped off the bed as I threw a pillow at his head laughing.

"How many do you have to deliver today?" I asked.

"Not that many and they are mostly local. Why?" He asked.

"No reason, I have two to do and it is in town. Therefore, I will be free after words. I might go to the Forgotten City, just because I love the trees." I said.

"Ok, Ill meet you out there after I am done. With them around, I don't want you alone for long." He said with a slight evil glint.

"You do know I can take care of myself." I said laughing.

"I know, but this is weird once again. I just want to keep you safe that is all." he said as his head went down.

"Hun, I understand. I am not mad, just not use to it. You can protect me any time you want." I said as I got up and went to him, taking his hand into mine. "Cloud, I will never ask you for anything that you can not give." I then kissed his lips softly. He went to the closet and got dressed in his usual garb. I for got that mine was in the other room. I walked out and knocked on the other door. It opened and I was let in and got my cloths from the closet all of them and put them into Clouds. I got dressed and was heading to the living room while others where heading out the door.

"Me and Cloud have to work, so we will be gone for awhile you can stay in the store part that is fine, there is a small kitchen stocked if you get hungry." I said as I went out to my bike that had packages ready for me.

I took off and dropped the packages off and then I was heading to the forgotten city with a few things that I had. I got there in no time and pulled out flower seeds and started to plant them. Knowing that they would grow well here. I was humming a song that I liked (Angel, by Within Temptation) Singing it with the words I had memorized by heart. That is how Cloud came up to me while singing that song.

I had tears in my eyes as I sang and tended to the seeds that I just planted there got a can and poured water on it. I still did not know that he was there. "Damn it." I said under my breath.

I stood up and looked up into the sky and I screamed out angry at everything that had happened in my life up to the point of meeting Cloud and the gang, I screamed for all the people who died and need not to. I stopped and then looked down still angry and hurt. I knew that this was the last part of me letting go of everything that haunted me. I was hot, sweaty, and I needed to cool off. I striped everything off except for my soft blue shirt and walked into the water, sighing with relief. That is when I heard him. I was ashamed that he saw me lose it like I did.

"How long have you been there?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"Been a while, what happened will stay between us. No one will find out." He said as he came closer to the shore.

"Thank you." I whispered. I hear a splash as he came to me in the water. I was somewhat surprised that he was very nude. We said nothing to each other. It just happened and it was nothing short of bliss. Breathing heavily from the excursion and coming down from the bliss that we both shared I kissed him with passion I think we both did not think we had. I felt nothing but love for him.

"I love you." He said to me, which I knew at that moment, and for the rest of our lives he felt the same for me. I knew I was safe and it would not have happened if I did not want it to.

I love you too, hun. I can feel that it is getting colder winter is around the corner." I whispered. Just then the phone rang, we got out and I started to dress as he answered it. He made a face to what he was hearing and I knew then that something was wrong or something happened.

"What happened" I asked him as he got off and was dressing himself.

"Some one snatched Marlene and Denzel and every one is thinking that is was the four that busted into our lives once again." He said as we went to our cycles and took off.

We got there with in an hour and a half and they were sitting in chairs across the room from each of them, it looked like they were fighting.

"Ok boys, what were you doing and did you happen to know about Marlene and Denzel?" I asked as I gave them all death glares.

Sephiroth looked at the other three, well too of them while the other looked guilty. I looked over to Kadaj who was the one who looked like he was about ready to run out of the door.

"Kadaj, what did you do?" I asked him.

"Well you see he needed innocent blood so I let him know where he could find it." He said to me.

I. Saw. Red. "You did what? How could you? Why would you?" I asked in rapid succession. He looked like he was going to explode. I was on over load. I walked up to him and then motioned him to leave the back door. I did not want to destroy our place. The others looked confused at what was going on.

"Kadaj, you violated the first rule, never put children in messes that we make." I said in warning, then I was on him and no one was stopping me from doing it. I swear he looked worse for were by the time I was done.

"Sari, get off of him. Save something for the rest of us." Cloud said as I felt two pairs of hands pulling me off him.

"Remember this Kadaj, I will pay you back if one hair on their heads is out of place so help me on my sister, and I will show you what I really can do." I stood between Sephiroth and Cloud who were having a really hard time of holding me back. I then turned on Sephiroth and the other two.

"You, all mighty Ex-General Sephiroth, you just sat there and let him do it, and you two why would you let him in the first place?" I asked them, shaking in wrath.

I was tapping my foot waiting for an answer. " I really did not know what he was doing. I just thought he went to get something to eat. I can understand why you are mad…" He started but I finished it.

"Mad? Oh, this does not even cover mad. This covers beyond mad, how about him being fucked over rebuilt being. I will kill him in the end." I said to him in almost a calm whisper. I knew Jenova's cells where kicking in.

"How did you get a hold of him? Or was it his child?" I asked the younger man.

"It was his son. Our true brother." He said. I looked at him.

"Oh true brother?" I said back s I heard a bunch of people barreling into and out of the office. I turned to see a very pissed Barrett.

"It was you?" He asked. By that time, I had to hold him back.

"Where did the working together go?" I heard Yuffie ask.

"I never agreed to it." He simply stated. This only got the rest pissed.

"Where are you supposed to meet him?" I asked. "Are the rest of your brother's going also?"

"Yes, he is expecting all of us there." Kadaj said back.

Not looking at the others. "You three have a choice, you can go with him and die when we get there or you can stay? You always have a choice in what you do." I said to them.

"I do not know about the other two, but I to stay with you, believe it or not I want to start over." Sephiroth said.

"I am going with my brother, so I bid you good bye." Yazoo said as he stepped away.

"I have to follow them, but I will do this for you Barrett and Cloud, I will go but only to keep the kids safe. I know you do not believe me but when Marlene came with me. I did not hurt her or let Kadaj touch her. I will do the same again, even if I die at least I did with a choice of doing so." Loz said to us all.

"For some reason Loz, I believe you. Go now cause I can't hold Barrett for much longer." Cloud said to the bigger man.

They took off while the rest of us looked on. "Before I go, he wanted to leave a message to you. He will be most happy to get his hands on you. Being that you are truly the last of Cetra. The fun things he has waiting for you." Kadaj said.

"Run Kadaj, before I change my mind." I Said to him and he did, he must not liked my eyes.

They were gone, thankfully. I looked at each one of them with sadness. "Barrett, I am so sorry. However, I have to ask. What happened to Reeve?" I said to him.

"He is all right, just kicking himself for what happened. He fought hard and almost died." Barrett said to me. I looked on.

"Ok, I guess we have to take it one day at a time. I know this is going to be hard. But we have to get back to your lives. I also trust Loz when he said that. From what I can gather is that they are bargaining chips. The son will not hurt them unless we provoke him." I said with a sad low sigh. Wondering why I was picked for this but swept the thought beside and went into the office and then upstairs.

I heard Cloud come up with Sephiroth behind him. Cloud came into our room and noticed that I was in the shower. He sat on the bed waiting for me. I got out and got dressed.

"They are staying in a hotel down the road to stay close. I guess." He said to me. I walked to him as he still sat on the bed. I ran my hand through his hair to try to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as his face rested on my stomach.

"Cloud this was not your fault, no matter what you think." I said to him as I still ran my hands in his hair.

"I know, but it will eat at me until we get them back." He said.

I bended down and kissed his head. " I know, but for now. You just have to let it go. For now there is nothing we can do until Loz contacts us to let us know that they are all right." I said to him. "Hungry?"

He nodded his head to say yes. I went to the kitchen but stopped and knocked on my old door. "Sephiroth, you hungry?" I asked him also.

He grunted his response. I went into the kitchen and started some dinner. It was a half an hour and at that, time I heard both showers going and done, I laid the dinner out on the table and told them that it was done. They shuffled in and sat down.

"Ok this is getting on my last nerve, Sephiroth I am sorry for going off on you, but get out of this funk, You might not have known what he was doing and yes I blamed you for sitting there and letting it happen. All the same it was not your fault either. Now suck up the self loathing and come back to the living and buck up cause this is going to be hard and long." I said basically to them both.


	5. Chapter 5

A Dangerous Mind

Gabriel paced around his place waiting for the three that was his sister to come back. He knew the eldest one was not going to come back for stupid reason if he asked himself but that conversation was for another time.

There was a knock on the doors. "Come in" He said and there stood his son with two kids.

"Father these are the ones that was told to take for our fun." Raphael said to his father as he escorted the children that were in front of him.

"You know their names?" I asked my son.

"The boy is named Denzel and the girl is Marlene, she is the adopted daughter to Barrett and Denzel here is living with Cloud and our Cetra." Raphael said back.

I walked up to the children with a smile on my face but as soon as I got close, the boy stepped in front of the girl waiting to fight for her. I thought that was admiral but I know that he knows that he is excessively small to fight me off.

"Don't worry Denzel; I am not going to hurt you both yet. Raphael takes them to their room and make sure they are well fed and rested. Then come back here our other guest should be here in a couple of hours." I said to my son.

I watched them leave, I sat back down, and waited for my son to come back we needed to talk. He was back with in 20 minuets and waited just in side the room.

"Father, they have been well fed and they are in their room and no way of getting out unless we want them to. So I would guess we wait for my brothers?" Raphael asked. I nodded my head.

"I want to know about the girl, she will do well in the kitchen until the time is to come for them both to be sacrificed, I will hold you to do it my son, plus being the sick sadistic person you are, break their spirits first and they will follow you like lost puppy's." I said to him with out blinking.

"I understand perfectly well. The boy is going to be a challenge he has been around Cloud for too long. The girl is going to be easier." Raphael said to me.

We talked of our up coming plans until we heard the knock on the door and the housekeeper answered it, before too long there were three people walking towards the room. There was a soft knock. "Come in my sons." I said to the three men in the room.

"Father." Kadaj said back to me. I glanced at the rest of the trio and smiled at them.

"I see that the other did in fact stay behind for stupid reasons, oh well he will be dealt with at the end of this. So the news would be nice." I said and then they explained to me what was going on and what our Cetra was doing. All the long I was fantasizing all the things that I will be doing. After that was done, I looked at them and then had them go to their rooms well at least it is nicer than what they had when they first appeared.

"Loz, will you go and check on the children." I said to him.

He nodded his head and then left to where the children were at. He knocked on it and then went in to see them sitting on the bed, not worse for wear but they were scared.

"Loz, you are here?" Marlene asked as she went to him softly.

"Yea, listen Marlene. I do not want to give you too much, but I am here to make sure you two stay safe. Sari and the rest of the gang are coming its just when it is going to happen. I do not have a clue in what he wants you guys for. I will call your father and cloud to let them know that you are all right so far and I want to see if I can get you guys out of here before anything happens." He whispered to us.

"Thank you." She said back to him and then went to sit next to Denzel who looked at him with worry.

"Get some sleep. I will try to be the one who can look after you." He said again and then left.

Going down the hall to the room he was assigned to and going in only to see that Yazoo was there.

"What do you want?" He asked the other man.

"Are they safe?" Yazoo asked.

"Yes so far, why are you here?" He asked again.

"I figured that when you call Cloud to let it slip in where we are at." Yazoo said again.

"Sure." Loz said before he pulled out his phone and Dialed the number and it was picked up on the other end. Loz then said that he has seen the children and slowly let them know where they were.

(On the other side of the phone.)

Cloud on the phone with Loz made me look up at him with a worried look on my face but waiting for the up date.

"Fine, thank you for letting us know." Cloud said to the other on the end.

"Well?" I asked him.

"They are safe so far. He is going to try to have him watch them. They are at the Northern Crater. He could not be more original is he tried to be." Cloud said. I looked at him and I noticed that there was a lot of anger there.

"Cloud it is going to take us a while to get there, Unless Cid will take us there and even that will take a while. So we calm down and plan this out." I said to him as I grabbed my phone and called Barrett to let him know that the kids were safe so far.

He then looked out into the city through his window and thought to himself. I hung up on the last call and then went to him at the window.

"Look we might as well close shop for now and then we will decide from there, the gang will be here in a couple of hours and then we can plan." I said to him as I wrapped my arms around him and lend in on his shoulders. He did the same as the knock on our door was there.

"Come in Sephiroth." Cloud said to the man.

"I heard everything and she is right Cloud we need to plan this and then move out." He said to the blond by the window.

"I understand what you are saying and it is a good plan of action so far, if we get to worked up and rush into this he could hurt the children." Cloud said to us. I looked over to them both, smiled, and then left out the bedroom door and in to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I stood looking out the window as he messed around in the kitchen. Thinking of the things he wanted to do the children, I shook my head at all of the possibilities that could come it.

"If you think about it to long then it will be a mess all I say is take it one day at a time." Sephiroth said to me before he left also.

I was still there by the window watching the sun rise with all of the pinks, yellows, white; hues come into the room, watching as the city woke up and went on with its usual business of life and no worries of a world that is in trouble once again. I closed my eyes letting the sun hit my bare skin with warmth. _"Sister, what do I do? I am lost in this and the only out let is anger. I know I can never give in to it but sometimes I feel that it would be best if I do. I remember of not being this way once, but the things I went through after being taken from my family away from you. What is it that has to be done? What part of this puzzle that is left behind am I to find and piece it back to the larger part of this world? What happens to Denzel and Marlene that I can not save them from is it worse for them or will death be the easy way out?" _I thought to my self as the sun slid farther into the sky. I shook my head as my train of thought went to a dark place that I did not want to tread on yet. I turned around only to see a set of blue eyes watching me. I smiled a small smile at him and then walked over to him.

"What were you thinking about?" Cloud asked me.

"Everything lets just put it that way." I said back to him as I gave him a kiss on the lips. I turned and went into the bathroom and did my morning duties. I got out and got dressed in my usual black clothing. Going into the kitchen, I say that they were still eating sitting down and started to eat what was made.

Before we were done, there was a nock on the door down stairs. Getting up and going down to open and see who it was. I stood their stunned as I noticed a red head and a baldhead along with a dark haired head a blond and a blond. Opening it up and with a gut wrench noticed the Rufus was standing there along with his guard.

"Rufus Shinra? Why are you hear?" I heard Sephiroth ask as the other two men were standing behind me.

"So, the rumors were true. You and your remnants did come back. What I want is the young lady in front of you." He said

"Like hell I will be going back with you." I hissed at him.

"That is not up to you." He said back. I cut him off, noticing that the Turks were surprised by this.

"Listen, this is my life and I have a right to control it, you do not. Hojo is dead and I am free. Yes granted I am powerful, but I know how to control it. I do not and will not go back to that place ever again. I have something to do before anything else. If you want to help then hear me out." I said to him.

"Ok, I will hear you out." He said. I then told him everything that has happened since I left. He only looked slightly perturbed at this.

"I remember telling Kadaj once that the life stream flows back on forth between life and death, like history repeats itself. So bring on what ever may come we will stop what ever it is." He said.

"So you want to help or are you going to be that stuck up high class asshole that everyone knows that you can be?" I asked him, still as the group of Turks looked on flabbergasted at me.

"It would seem that it would be the best interest if I do." He said back to me.

"Ok, I have some stipulations though, after this leave me alone for good, do not come after me or what ever if you do I will come back and kill you. Now if it is all well I would not mind if Reno and Rude came along considering that would leave Tseng and Elaina with you for protection." I said to the man. He got up and walked to me and we came face to face.

"I do not and will not be disrespected in front of my people do you hear me." He said into my face.

"Did your parents ever teach you to respect a woman and a woman who no less that can kill you with a snap of a wrist?" I asked back into his face. He flinched just so slightly.

"Yes, but you are not considered as a woman you are an experiment in my eyes that is what you all ways be." He spat back into my face and then it happened so fast that none of his little party even saw it. In the air was knives, pencils, pens, and whatever was not bolted down came swiftly in his direction and pinning him to the wall which I followed him to it and slapped him hard in the face for that comment.

"I will not be talked to like that, you are only pinned to the wall the next time it will be my blade. Do we have a acknowledgement of this arrangement?" I asked him as everything that held him there was pulled out and dropped to the floor. I heard the little group coming for me, not looking back, I pushed them away and they flew into the opposite wall. "Do we have an arrangement or not Rufus?" I asked again.

Rufus looked at me as I noticed a bruise was showing up on his skin. "Yes, we have an arrangement. Reno and Rude stay here and help them with this crisis." He said as he stood on his feet. I nodded my head and then walked away and stood between Sephiroth and Cloud. Who put his arms around me and smiled at me with a confided and warm smile. I smiled back and kissed him on the lips.

Tseng and Elaina went to stand next to Rufus who then sat down in a chair and sighed. "You have your wish Sarith, if you and the rest come out of this you will not be hunted down or anything, you can have the normal life that you crave." He said with a smile that was genuine.

"Ok and thank you so much Rufus, I knew there was a kind man somewhere in the body. There is one thing that will have to be done on your side, is there anything left of Shinra that can protect the reactors that produce the electric that everyone needs?" I asked him.

"Yes, there is. Why you think he will go after them also?" He asked.

"It would be on my list if I wanted to cause terror and mayhem in the city and such." I said in all honesty.

He nodded his head and then got up and went to the door. "I thank you all of you for what you are about to do." He said and then left.

"Well, do you know how much shit you put us through?" Reno asked me.

I smiled at him. "It nothing short of what you guys deserved in my book Reno." I said to him with a smile. "But it looks like you have to sleep on the couch or go back to your place, you pick."

He gave me a sour look. "What? Miss your wonderful cooking?" He asked with a sly smile. I laughed hard at that.

"Yea like your cooking can kill the worst animal that is in the lands. Please, tell me another lie." I said back to him as his face crumbled.

"You are not being nice, since when did you have a sarcastic view of food and me for that mater." Reno asked as Rude was slowly backing away and was pulling Cloud and Sephiroth with him.

"Gentlemen, I think we better leave the premises before she blows up the place." Rude said quietly. The other two looked at him and then turned to see what he was meaning.

"Reno honestly, you think you are all that and a bag of chips. Please it is not you have a woman that can take care of you, well except for that one…never mind about that. What I am saying is this, how many times you tried to cook and every time you did you either succeeded in blowing up a place or have it caught on fire?" I said to him all the while starting to get pissed in the process. He stood their looking on but giving no indication that I was hitting the nail in the coffin. "That is what I thought, and being sarcastic about you I have many reasons. One… You being a Turk has its priorities as it is and being a body guard to that thing you call sir to is more than he deserves, I am not afraid of you Reno, and I am not scared of the rest of them, even if you called me what ever and do what exactly what that 1st class SOLIDER did, I can still take you out. I thank you for that with all of the training by you and Rude. Second in command is really a glorified lap dog to Tseng. So where dose that leave us at Reno." I said to him again, he looked pissed to no end.

"She did it; she really went that far with him?" Rude asked to himself. Cloud and Sephiroth looked at him with confusion. "She is tiring to get him mad enough to react; this is how she spared with him a lot poking at his life that she knows about because of his mouth. I think we had better get them away from buildings."

"You do know that I can hear you Rude." I said to him.

"Well he is right, we should take this outside." Reno said coolly. I nodded my head and followed him. I have my honor and that is never hit some one from the back.

Standing in what is known as a parking lot we stood their watching watch other. "Come on Reno, you know what I said was the truth, well being a lap dog and all. Being a Turk must have been making you soft Reno, can't handle the truth even when it slapping you in the face." I hissed at him. That did it he grabbed his electrified nightstick and came to me. I did not have a weapon except for my fist and feet, which is challenging enough. I watched him as he came closer his stick being held to hit me wherever he could have gotten in. I moved aside again and he was a quick little fucker came back for more. I met him, grabbed his wrists, made him drop the nite stick, and then punched him in the face with a well-placed fist. He recovered and then pushed me away at arms length and he kicked me in the ribs, it hurt but hay you cannot have everything your way. In that time he had me from behind I smiled as I stomped on his foot then kicked his shin and placed and elbow in his gut and just for added placement I dropped to in a spilt and a fist came up to his groin and he went down to his knees and groaned.

He got back up and in a harsh but a high tone "That was not called for and that was just plain mean."

I smiled at him and then walked up to him and put my arm on his shoulders and laughed. "Sorry Reno, you know that was the best small spar I had from you in awhile. You knew I was trying to get your goat and it worked. You see that is what it will take to get Gabriel down out for the count. That nite stick will help but we will need to come with everything that we have."

We walked into the place while the others were waiting for a blow up. "Hmm it looks like it went well." Rude said out loud.

"Yes, no blow ups at this point. The rest of the gang will be here shortly. Then we plan and see what the next move he is going to make is." I said to all of them. Cloud came to me and hugged me.

I smiled again and gave him one also." I seriously thought you were going to kill Reno." He whispered to me.

"What no faith? I would never kill a Turk. 2nd in command is no short thing to play with, but I can see why you would think I would." I said before I gave him a kiss. We all sat there talking to each other, with in an hour the gang was here and standing at the door.

"What is the news?" Cid said as he came in.

"The news is this Loz is trying to over see the children to keep them safe. What he told me is that they in the Northern Cave, but Gabriel is not going to stay there for long considering that there is no more remnants of Jenova." I said to them. Barrett gave a short but harsh snort.

"I see you enlisted the help of the Turks, what you had to do to get Rufus to agree with that." Barrett said.

"I threaten to kill him while he sleeps." I simply said to a very astounded group. Cloud and Sephiroth both smirked and laughed lowly.

"It is one of those things, should have been here to see it. Right?" Yuffie said.

I nodded my head yea and then she laughed at the imagination of it all. That is when it snapped in my head.

"Sephiroth, can you feel anything else that is left of Jenova near us?" I asked the man.

"As far as I can tell there is nothing around here, but if you are talking about Midgar and the main reactor or even in the science labs, then yes there is some left of her." He stated.

I hung my head "I should have known that Rufus would not tell the whole truth." I said. "Then Gabriel would be coming here at the last thing he dose. So we have to lure him away from the population."

"Then we have to venture in the old building and get it to lure him to us." Sephiroth said. We all sat there thinking for most part of the day.

"He is right that would be the only thing we can do. All right Sephiroth you thought of it you can lead it, who here volunteers to go with him." I said.

Not one person said anything. I huffed and then looked at all of them in the eyes. "This is not the time to pick and choose of who we trust, I have seen a difference in him and he is trying to change for the good, I see that even though he has done some very bad things in the past and not even blink at it, that does not mean that he is totally a bad guy here. He is making an effort of changing. I for one is going. He is the only other one that knows that building inside and out." I said to them all.

"Ill go, with you also." Reno said also. Rude nodded his head also.

Cloud looked over to the rest of them. "Vincent you were also a Turk you would know that place also. I am going with them. If you really do not want to go then why not take the rest of the team and keep an eye on Gabriel. We will let you know when we have the last of Jenova. Cid, I want you to find us a place that is away from population. In Shira you can see up high." Cloud said to the others.

"It would be the best way to keep an eye out on Gabriel, I will go and do that. I only ask one more person to go with me preferably a thief?" He said and looked over to Yuffie.

"I can do that, when do you want to leave?" Yuffie asked Vincent.

"We can go when you want to. I think it would be good to leave some materia fro the rest that is here." Vincent said to the girl who wore a huge smile on her face.

"I can go now, the materia is in the truck let me go get it." She said as she disappeared and then came back holding a huge metal box that held the materia.

"I can get Reeve to look also. I will go with Cid it will take my mind off of the situation and not worry about Marlene and Denzel so much." Barrett said back as he went with Cid pulling his phone out and calling Reeve.

"So that is done, Sephiroth when do you want to go and do this?" I asked the silver head man.

"I think tomorrow would be the best time. We will not need lights considering what we are. Make sure you are armed though. There are still things in the old building." He said and the rest of the day was quiet and we all were thinking of what waited for us in the building, what horrors held for the both men that was a subject to Dr, Hojo and his tests. Me it held nothing for me the other place held nightmares for me, his own home.


	6. Chapter 6

One Step Closer

It was morning for the three of us that was to being going into the old headquarters of Shinra. I got up and headed into the bathroom to get a shower in Cloud walks in with me, that shower was very interesting indeed, and what ever else that was needed to be done. We went into the kitchen to see that Rude and Reno were there drinking coffee with Sephiroth. I grabbed a cup and poured a cup for Cloud.

"What are you and Reno going to do while we track down the rest of Jenova?" I asked Rude.

"Well I think it would be best to let the rest know what you guys are doing." He said before Reno could get a word in.

"Ok, but don't tell them that we are looking for what is left in the old headquarters, that is all I ask." I said to the calm quiet man.

He nodded and they left just leaving us three. I walked back into our room and grabbed my sword and then holstered a gun that Vincent gave last night be fore he left. I walked back out to them and went to the door.

"That thing is huge, is that one of Vincent's guns?" Cloud asked and I nodded my head.

"That thing is bigger than your leg, you sure you will not go through a wall if you shoot it?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well I will not find out until then, but you might be right I am a little rusty when firing a gun off." I said with a slight smile. "Sephiroth, have you ridden one of these things or what?"

"It's been a while and these are new but I am sure I can figure it out." He answered back.

"Just don't wreck my baby; if you do I will do some kind of damage to you." I said back as I got on back of Cloud's Fenrir. Sephiroth smiled and started it up and waited.

We took off into the early morning light as the people of Edge slowly got up and went on with their lives. Upon looking down the entrance way of the old building and walking in I looked around to see what might be lurking in the shadows, even if this place is as bad as it is I there are still squatters moving in and doing what ever they do.

"Ok Seph, or Cloud take the lead, I all ready hate this place." I whispered to them not really knowing why. We followed Sephiroth all the way, to where the labs were. We had to climb some of the building, as it was just hanging on to a threat before falling down around Edge.

"The labs are not that far from here, we just have to travel this corridor and then make a left." Sephiroth said to us. I noticed that Cloud was looking like he was going to puke.

"Cloud, I know this is hard for you and even for Sephiroth, but I know you can do this. Fro me this place is not a nightmare that you lived in, mine just happens to be his place of residence at the time. I know that there is a back bone some where, so do this for our planet." I whispered again.

"Why are you whispering? There is nothing here for what I know." Sephiroth said to me.

"The reason I whisper is that this place creeps me out, there are things that go bump even when it is not night out. This place is not all empty as you may think." I said again. He quirked his eyebrow up to look at me. I smiled sweetly at him and he snorted.

We continued into the building and ran into some forms of life that would nibble at you if it had a chance or would take a huge chunk out of you. As we got closer to where the labs we at I noticed a green light filter through the door cracks.

"This must be it." I said as I watched Clouds reaction to the light.

"There were tanks full of Mako in this one lab but there are a lot of labs in and on this level. We might have to check every one just to be sure." Sephiroth said.

"Unless those have been done with then this one must have been Hojo's cause that light is strong even being 4 years after Meteor. I have a feeling that some of them have been cracked and leaking since then." I said back as I walked up to the door. "It is locked and dead bolted from the inside, so what are next gentlemen break it down?"

"Was there another way into his lab from his office?" Cloud said to Sephiroth. Who nodded and then went to the other door and turned the knob, which the door swung freely, papers littered the floor nothing of significant to what we were looking for well not at this time. I was looking at some of the paper and noticed that some had my name one them and where to find the file. I got up and went to the file cabinet and pulled it open and fingered through the various folder that was there until I noticed my name and then I pulled it out. Then I put it in my pants as I pulled down my shirt they opened the door to the lab.

When the door opened me as well, the other two were greeted by the light. I walked behind them and had a full look at the lab.

"He must have left really fast; to leave the doors hanging open on the tanks. However, one. I wonder if there is still something in it?" I said as I went to it and looked in side of it. When I touched the glass of it, something swam by the window and then stopped. I was not afraid of it or what it could do. I closed my eyes and that is when I heard it though my head.

"_Who are you and why do you invade my home? Is Prof. Hojo still alive?" It asked me._

"_No he is not alive any more. Why are you still in there?" I asked it._

"_Good, I hated him and his staff. Why I am in here is for the same reason that the General is standing behind you, I was and still am an experiment, which I could almost say for you. When you leave kill me, this is not the way I want to live. This is all I ask from you." He said as he stated there._

"_I don't know if I can do that, but if it is your will, then I will. Can I ask you something though? Do you happen to know where the rest of Jenova is? "I asked him. He nodded and the pointed to the jar that was on the shelf in plain sight. I nodded my head back at him and came back to him._

"_Ok, we have it. So how do you want this? Actually you have way too much Mako and Jenova cells so killing you would he hard to do." I said back to him. He smiled and then pointed to the other objects that were near his tank. I opened my eyes at it _

"_You can not be serious, that much would blow up the rest of this building to the ground." I thought to him. He smiled again and then nodded his head to me._

"_Set it to four minuets and that should get you guys out of here by a window or something." He said back to me._

"_We came on cycles; give us a little bit more time to get out and out of there. How much explosives is there?" I asked._

"_Like you said there is enough to topple this building down." He said and then looked at me "Set it for twenty minuets and should be enough time then." I nodded my head._

I walked over to where that stash was. Sephiroth looked at me as if I was nuts. I told them what he had said and what he wanted to be done. "Cloud I have no idea how this will do to the church and the water." I said to him as I set the timer for twenty minuets.

"Come on." I said to them as I ran out the door and to where an open window was at closed my eyes again.

"If we do this right then we will have to jump." I said back as I did my wings came out, they happen to have a pearl essence to them and they were quiet to see. I noticed that they were standing there gaping.

"Time is ticking if we want our modes of transportation to be saved." I yelled back at them and that is what got them to jump out and each one had one wing.

"I seriously do not know how you guys can fly strait with one wing." I said to them both. We flew to where the cycles were at, it took at least ten minuets to get there, and we jumped on and were out of there. It took another ten minuets to get to the edge of the highways of Edge it self.

We stopped and waited for it and needless to say the papers the next morning had an excellent picture of the building going down the ground and some of what is left of the old Midgar.

I sighed as it went down and the rumbling was thought to be an earthquake and such. "I wish they could reuse the steel and stuff to build Edge, at least it would not be a waist." I said as we pulled up to our residence.

"That would be a great idea to use; it would help the planet to recover." I heard his voice.

"Rufus, it would help with your image also." I said as we went on. Walking into our place and still not taken out what we got from the old place.

"If you are looking for some of Jenova, then you know about the headquarters, but Hojo also kept some at his place and at the old mansion." He said as my eyes darted around the room and not looking at the smiling blonde man who said that.

"The Old Shinra mansion was burned down in the fire." Sephiroth said as he watched me react to what was said.

"Part of it was not the basement that is still intact and sound. As for Hojo's place that has been locked for awhile but I am sure you guys can get in with out a problem." He said as he handed the keys to Hojo's home and my personal hell.

"Which one should we go to first? The old mansion is near you old home town Cloud." I asked not wanted to go to the other first.

"We go to Hojo's and then there." Cloud said back.

I only nodded and then said "It is time to face my ghosts, come on lets get this done and over with." I walked back out and got on. I did not even pay attention to Rufus who had a sick smile on his face.

"Reno and Rude will assist you in those if you feel like you would need it." Rufus said to us. The said two was standing next to their mode of transportation.

"That will be fine and thank you Rufus for the help." Cloud said as he got on and Sephiroth got on mine and we took off to my nightmare.

When we got there, it looked like it had never changed. Go up to the door I was staying well be hind them as they may have known I did not want to go in there and specially not in the basement or the labs. I walked in and noticed that nothing had changed or been moved, I hated this place with a passion. To the right of me was the living room and to the left there was his study, then the kitchen and a bedrooms on the 2nd floor, I past all of them and walked strait to the door that lead to the basement and the lab plus my cell that I was held in for a while.

I hesitated at the door looking at it as if it was the first time by it, that door scared me as I closed my hand over the cool handle twisted it and it opened with out a push or anything. Closing my eyes and reaching for the light switch that was by the door I flicked it up, instant illumination. Opening my eyes, I looked down taking the first step and then the next. I felt hands on my shoulders looking up one were Sephiroth's and the other was Cloud.

"We know how hard this will be, but like you told me back at the old headquarters do it for the earth if any thing." Cloud whispered to me.

"I know, and I am. I can under stand what you guys went through. This is only a stopping to check in, there is a tunnel that goes to the lab and then to my cell when I was in there, for the rest of the time I was somewhat free to wonder the house and things. So come on I can show you the rest." I said to them and then went down the rest of the stairs and to the door, by it was a desk with a sheet of paper that had names on it.

"That is interesting President Shinra was the last one to be here….Hmmm," I said aloud as I took the keys from the desk and un locked the door, once again, I searched for the light switch, which was not that far. The came one and there was the hall way that lead to the lab, to the right and left was doors that lead to the bathroom, showers, and a few other things, except for one and that was at the last one, walking past it and into the lab. "Looks like it was in the headquarters dose it not?" I asked as we looked around for what ever may be there. I noticed a safe that was in a far corner. I still had the keys and went to it picking out the key that looked like it was go in.

Pushing the key and hearing it unlock and open and there was papers on me and the other two men that was with me. Grabbing them and putting them in my pants and pulling my shirt over it again. I then noticed a couple of boxes pulling them out I knew instantly what they were. "Guys here is some more of her." I said as I handed them to the guys.

"I am going to look some more." I said again getting up and walking to my cell, it was small with a cot on one side of the wall and with no windows, and it was dark. I sighed and closed the iron bars, walking to the one door that was painful to look at. Once again, I hesitant to open that door, I knew what was behind it. Opening it and looking inside nearly dropping to my knees there above the bed was the contraption that he liked a lot.

I had tears of pain, anger, frustration, and pure hatred for the man, walking in and grabbing the chains that was held into the ceiling and pulling on it with everything that I had. Looking up noticing the ceiling was cracking and white plaster dust was falling. Screaming at the top of my lungs I pulled even harder, when I did not have enough leverage I got up on the bed and pulled even more, with a final crack the chains gave away and it all came crashing down on the bed which broke un the weight of it.

"Son. Of… A.. Bitch. Asshole, creepy ass greasy haired git. You took every thing away from me, mother, father, sister. I am glad you are dead and burning in hell, because when I die I am coming for you." I said between sobs. I looked around there in the corner was a brown haired wig, and her cloth's. I went to them and picked them up not noticing that I had an audience that just witnessed everything I did. Once I had the offending things , I had fire leap from my hands and they instantly caught flames. "Luceria, you were just as bad as he was, sadistic bitch, you did not deserve to have children. Just look and see what your son has become." I said again.

"Sarith, you going to be ok?" Reno asked. He never knew about this room, he was genially concerned for my well-being.

"Reno and Rude, go up and check his office and see if there is anything up there." I said in a deathly low cold voice.

"Sarith babe, snap out of it. He is dead and gone. Do not let your self go to that dark place where you can be lost and where I can not find you." Cloud said to me. I looked at him and I saw his smile, which I smiled back at him and came slowly to myself. Dropping offending burned cloths and wig, grabbing the fire extinguisher and dosed the burning things.

"Thank you, I was going to that dark place. Both of you. Sephiroth I am so sorry that you lived in this hell of sorts. Cloud you and Zach was in his clutches for five years was long enough to know how he was and for that I am sorry too, I should have killed him before that, but he had me drugged up most of the time." I said to both and gave them both hug.

"It is not for you to say sorry, he was an ass and it would seem my mother was no better." Sephiroth said back to me.

"There is nothing for that also, besides I would go through it all again just to be with you." Cloud said as we left the basement like it was when we first entered it.

"There is nothing in his office so you must have the last of it." Rude said as he and Reno came out as we were coming up. I nodded and gave them the keys to the main house.

"Reno is there anyway you can pilot us to Neilbel Mt? and maybe to the old Shinra Mansion?" I asked as we got to the transportation.

"Sure, that will be no problem. You are willing to go through that place that is cool, we will help and Sarith, don't do that again. You had a very scary look in your eyes. I sort of flinched when you spook and looked over to me." Reno said.

"That will not be a problem, Reno were you scared of me?" I asked the man and he nodded his head. Well that is a first I made a Turk scared.

We got back home as Reno called in for the chopper, when he was done, he looked over to us and said, "We can get it tomorrow if that is all right and we can get it in the morning."

"That will be fine with me. Besides I am bushed and hungry." I said to them as they left us alone.

I watched them go and pulled out the papers that I lifted from the labs. "Hmm, turning to be Yuffie now?" Sephiroth said to me with a smile and a chuckle.

"No, since he was dead there is nothing wrong in finding out what he exactly did to us." I said as I gave him his folder and then Cloud his.

It took us a couple of hours to get it all done an read. I sat there stun "That fucker did all of this and he know about Gabriel, and his fucking son. Son of a bitch injected me with Gabriel's cells as well amongst other things." I said in a horse whisper.

"He did to me as well. A side project that Shinra did not even know about, what about you Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yea, I and Zach both got it also, the question is why did he do it?" Cloud asked no one in particular.

"That babe is the billion dollar question that we will never know, unless we find something in the old mansion." I said and got up and started to cook us something to eat. I was thinking which was giving me a pounding headache.

"Damn I need a fucking drink." I said as I got dinner done. They walked in and we sat down and ate. When we were done Cloud pulled out a couple of bottles out and opened one and gave me a glass as he did for him self and for Sephiroth.

"I would guess that tomorrow not only we look for Jenova, but also some more answers as to why." I said as I took a drink and grabbed the bottle and poured some more.


End file.
